Watch me Change
by BoyOrgy
Summary: Cloud is battling a buried past but also facing more pressing matters, such as his friends weird scheme to make his exboyfriend jealous, and that involves dancing? Mild RxC, MUCH MORE LxC...Rated M for the lovely yaoi later


So, yes my first story. Waves happy banner

Warnings: YAOI, back off if you no like since it comes early on. Plus, choice swear words

Disclaimer: No OWNIE, obviously, if I did...God

* * *

Cloud stood at the base of the rickety stairs, looking up in concealed fear at the what he was about to do. It wasn't exactly the blondes idea, more Aeriths than his but here he was, standing at the base of a dance teachers stairs. He was getting lessons for fear from this guy named Leon that Aerith knew after his rather messy breakup with Riku Cloud sighed, his ivory face revealing just the tiniest bit of pain. He wasn't ready to face the fact that Riku had only considered him as some boy toy. Gripping the gym bag in his hand tighter, the unnaturally spikey haired blond headed up the stairs.  
The door was one of many but the bright spray paint made it easy to find the small dance studio. He knocked and heard only the sound of heavy bass coming from inside. Frowning, he knocked again a little more loudly. When there was no answer he grew a little irritated, after all, he had practically been forced to come to these dance lessons and he wasn't about to wait around pointlessly for something he didn't want to do.

"Screw this" Cloud said and turned to leave but a gruff grunt from the stair case stopped him. A man, slightly taller than him and very slender stood before him. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the amount of leather gracing his ivory hipbones and toned abdomen.

"I believe Aerith told me that you're supposed to start saying fuck from now on" the man said indifferently and brushed past Cloud to unlock the door he had previously been knocking on. Cloud could only stare at the way moved. It was like watching a river trapped in leather. The way his hips moved. If it hadn't been for the stoic tone of the man's face and the cold way those gun metal eyes looked at him, Cloud would've thought the man was the most care free person in the world.  
"What"

"Uh, nothing? Are you Leon" Cloud asked, shaking his thoughts away.

"Obviously" Leon said and walked into the studio.

The studio was a nicely built, with large windows looking out onto Traverse Towns crowded streets and old wood flooring. A large stereo sat in the corner, blasting loud techno and a few choice swear words were sprayed on the walls.

"Uh, nice place?" Cloud said hesistantly stepping in.

"It was the nicest thing I could get, unfortunatly some squatters desicrated it once a long time ago" Leon explained in clipped words. It was obvious the man didn't like talking much, which Cloud was mildly glad for. He hated small talk.

" So, you know why i'm here?" Cloud blushed a little as he asked. The reason he was here was embarrassing and he wanted to avoid any future encounters with the topic later in the dance lessons.

"Stupid highschool breakup thing" Leon said and ignored Cloud's shocked face as he turned the techno music all the way up. Cloud couldn't believe this guy. He was so...cold. No emotions what so ever.

"It wasn't some stupid thing, I loved Riku!" Cloud cried indignantly, not wanting his love to be tossed aside so easily again specially since thats what Riku had done.

"Look, don't get your panties in a twist, lets just get these lessons done okay? I'm not getting paid for them afterall" Leon said patiently and stood next to Cloud. Cloud reeled in his angered thoughts when he saw Leon's no nonsense face and followed the few warm ups that he was doing. They were easy to do in his childish shorts and jumper although he couldn't imagine how Leon was twisting around in those tight pants.

"Come over here" Leon motioned and held out both of his arms. Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion. Leon sighed in barely concealed exasperation and muttered something akin to" Why am I doing this again?" and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Aerith wants to make you into some type of clubbing prodigy and to do that we need to make the best dancer there is"

"But why does that involve me-" Leon cut him off in irritation and grabbed his wrist and pulled Cloud's lean backside against his chest. Cloud stiffened and wriggled against the two strong arms currently wrapped around his midsection.

"Let go of me PERVERT!" Cloud cried

"Just shut up and follow what I do"Leon ordered in a commanding voice yet Cloud ignored it and continued to struggle like he was being raped. Which in Cloud's little bubble world, this was getting pretty close.

"You want to get back at Riku right?" Leon whispered in his ear. Cloud immediatly stopped and felt the odd surge of hate bubble up inside him.

"Yes" Leon grunted and loosened his arms.

"Just follow me" and without a second moment Leon placed his hands on Cloud's hips and began to slowly make them move. Cloud felt strange shivers chase all over him but let his hate override it as he slowly melted to the touch. Once Leon had gotten Cloud's hips to move more liberally he worked on his arms. He first massaged them gently making the tension ease away effortlessly. Cloud didn't understand why but he just suddenly didn't care that some stranger was holding him in this way. Maybe he wanted to get back at Riku that much. Show him that he wasn't just some stupid pushover little boy toy. Soon Cloud's arms were wrapped around Leon's neck and his hips continued to move intune to Leon's as they grinded to the quick beat of the music. Leon after awhile lost himself in the blondes movements, he was good for a first timer , really good actually. His hips and arms moved almost fluidly and he held his head in the crook of his neck perfectly. It almost frightened him how well their bodies clinged. Leon pulled away at the end of the song and ran a hand through his now slightly damp hair. Cloud turned to him, cobalt eyes slightly clouded from the lack of thought during the dance. It had been all movement, so much that Cloud didn't feel the usual sadness that prevaded through his recent life.

"Did I do okay?" he asked hopefully after a few moments of cathing their breath. Leon just threw him a towel.  
"See you tommorow" and then he walked off into the direction of another door in the studio, his private office. Cloud bit his lip and glared in Leon's direction but Leon didn't turn in response. Angry at the rather weird lesson, Cloud picked up his unused gym bag and stomped out of the dingy apartment building.

* * *

Yes, so RxR, if you please, it would make me sooo happy, feel free to message me and yes, don't forget, contructive critism, please no flames, that won't help me much now will it? Now, here are your cookies! 


End file.
